1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to remote control devices for video systems, and more particularly, to remote control devices that enable and facilitate user control of video systems that are operative to provide, among other things, one or more three-dimensional (3D) viewing effects.
2. Background Information
Current video systems that provide a three-dimensional (3-D) viewing effect are known to only support a stereo three-dimensional (3-D) display mode and a conventional two-dimensional (2D) display mode. The switch control between these two display modes is relatively simple. For example, such systems may utilize an on-screen menu to enable user selection between the two display modes. Another way to enable switching between these two display modes is to provide a dedicated button (e.g., 2D/3D button) on a remote control device, which when pressed, will switch between the two display modes.
Other than simply switching between three-dimensional (3-D) and two-dimensional (2D) display modes, however, current video systems are not known to provide users with the ability to adjust any three-dimensional (3-D) view settings, or three-dimensional (3-D) related image quality. This limitation of current video systems may be based, at least in part, on the fact that in the current three-dimensional (3-D) display mode, each video frame provides only two views (i.e., right view and a left view). In the future, however, it is anticipated that video systems having a three-dimensional (3-D) viewing effect will support more than two views for each video frame, as well as other possible new features.
Accordingly, in view of such future video systems having a three-dimensional (3-D) viewing effect, there is a need in the art to enable and facilitate user control of such video systems so as to provide users with the ability to adjust one or more three-dimensional (3-D) view settings. The present invention described herein addresses these and/or other issues, and provides a plurality of different embodiments for devices that advantageously enable users to, among other things, adjust one or more three-dimensional (3-D) view settings of a video system.